OH the woes of being a Teenager
by Azorilla
Summary: After running away from the Dursleys Harry runs in with a bad crowd. Harry Potter is not the boy you remember. He's got a new attitude and a new look, not to mention a dangerous new hobby. Can Sirius save him from a fate he shouldn't have?
1. Time for a change in scenery

OH the woes of being a Teenager  
  
Summary: This story is TOTALLY disregarding OOTP. Harry, tired of being bullied by the Dursley's, runs away. When a distraught Sirius finally catches up with him and confronts him he finds his beloved godson changed, and not for the better. Includes major teen issues, including drugs and smoking etc.  
  
The quiet rain on the rooftop was enough to lull anybody into a dream world filled with pleasant things like pink bunnies dancing care freely in a meadow filled with daisies. Not for Harry Potter, however. The current boy in question lay on his bed staring at the luminescent red digital numbers of his buzzing alarm clock. 'Its 3:30' he thought, 'Showtime'. Harry gingerly got off his bed and made his way down the white washed hallway to the bathroom. 'Honestly, must everything in this godforsaken house be WHITE?' he thought as he entered the off white bathroom.  
  
Harry stopped to examine himself in the full length mirror on his way to the bathroom's small window. Harry had a grown a few inches since the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, his jet black hair was still as unruly as ever and he entertained the fact that he looked slightly like a beanpole with a head. If at all possible, he had lost a great deal of weight since the beginning of summer due to the fact the Dursley's would no longer allow him to eat meals with them. He lived off of the stale sweets that the Hogwart's Express train provided on their journeys to and from the school.  
  
Harry glared at his reflection and muttered 'that's gonna change', Harry walked the three feet to the window and pried it open quietly all the while listening for any sign that the Dursley's had heard. 'I can't believe I'm leaving the Dursley's' He thought with a rush of excitement. Harry climbed up and over the window sill, cautiously lowering himself down by his fingertips 'just a bit further' he thought. The rain that was coming down in rivulets did not help matters for Harry at all. Suddenly Harry was flying through the air flapping his arms wildly. He landed on the ground with a loud "UMPH!"  
  
"Oh just BEAUTIFUL!" Harry said irritably, looking up pouring sky with something akin to anger in his eyes. Harry closed his eyes for a minute trying to get his wits about himself. He thought back to the previous day..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared up from the kitchen.  
  
Harry looked up perplexed and with a slight air of fear about him. 'What have I done now' he thought in a panic, 'I've done all my chores, cooked them breakfast without burning it, painted the garage, cleaned Dudley's room and.. OH shit.. I've forgotten to paint the fence.'  
  
"Boy! You will get your arse down here this second!" Harry's Uncle roared again.  
  
"Ah, well time to meet my doom." Harry muttered under his breathe as he made his way out of his dirty room and descended the stairs slowly. When he made it to the bottom he noticed his Uncle was standing in the living room positively spitting with rage. Harry winced. 'Oh joy, this is going to just oodles and noodles of fun'  
  
"What the ruddy hell do you think this is boy!?" His Uncle bellowed. "You forgot to paint the fenc—"  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I can explain!" Harry interrupted in hopes of cutting his Uncle off before he could work himself up and give himself a heart attack. 'Maybe that wouldn't be such a horrible thing' Harry thought wryly.  
  
"Don't you dare smirk at me, you insolent little rat!"  
  
Suddenly Uncle Vernon's hand came out of no where. Harry had no time to duck or even think about moving out of the way.  
  
Smack  
  
Uncle Vernon's hand collided with Harry cheek painfully. Harry was knocked back on to the floor, completely shocked. And then he grew angry.  
  
"How dare you" Harry whispered. He was so angry he was shaking. Uncle Vernon reeled back, staring at his nephew in slight fear. The china on Aunt Petunia's Mantle began to rattle dangerously.  
  
"If you EVER touch me again I will make you regret it in ways you cant even fathom" Harry whispered so fiercely his uncle's eyes widened and he nodded glancing at the mantle. Harry then picked himself up off the floor and made his way to his room. He couldn't resist adding one last tid bit "Oh and ill be sure to mention this little incident to my godfather, Sirius Black, you know, the murderer." Harry smirked. And with that, Harry stomped up the stairs angrily leaving a fully terrified Vernon Dursley in his wake.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Harry opened his eyes. 'Never again' he thought, 'Never again will I be subjected to their servitude like some house elf. I'm leaving this place; I can make it on my own. I'll go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank and get some galleons transferred into muggle money before Dumbledore or any other wizards' notice I'm missing, then ill go to muggle London and rough it. It's the perfect plan.  
  
Harry got off the ground now thoroughly soaked. He grabbed his backpack that had his temporarily shrunken items in it. He had planted it their earlier this evening already anticipating that he would be using the bathroom as his escape route. He started off towards the street heading in the general direction of Magnolia Crescent when a thought occurred to him. Why not just owl the Weasely's and ask to stay at their place? Harry immediately dismissed that idea. He didn't want to be responsible for putting any of the Weasley's in danger.  
  
With a start, Harry realized that he had begun walking while he had mulled over the idea of owling the Weasley's. He was already at Magnolia Crescent. The taxi sat like planned at the end of the street. Harry grinned; everything was going according to plan. He quickly made his was down the road towards it. He approached the passenger's side and opened the door launching himself into the dry confines of the backseat.  
  
"Ver to?" The middle aged Frenchman asked.  
  
"Uhh, London" Harry stammered nervously. The Frenchman reminded him creepily of a mixture of Krum and Fluer Delacour.  
  
"Zure ting" He answered stepping on the gas hard. The car screeched away at an alarming pace. Harry turned around in his seat and watched in awe as Magnolia Crescent and the end of his 'childhood' disappeared into the distance.  
  
An hour and a half later he had arrived in London due to the driver's lead foot. Harry shakily exited the car after paying the man the fare. It had stopped raining long ago and a fine mist was coming down on the pavement of the sidewalk. He looked up and around, and saw the Leaky Cauldron's sign hanging a hundred feet down from where he was. Harry's face lit up into a bright grin.  
  
'Here's to the beginning of the rest of my life' he thought impishly.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter. Love it, hate it? You tell me and review. Constructive criticism is GRATEFULLY appreciated. I want at least 5 reviews before I continue, however. I will be getting to the 'good stuff' eventually.. Its going to take sometime though, believe it or not, I've actually got a plot idea for this story.  
  
In the next Chapter: Dumbledore and the unknown order find out Harry's missing, Sirius flies into a panic and Remus must stop him from tearing the whole of England down trying to find his godson. Harry meets some interesting friends that may not be a good influence on him.  
  
--Az 


	2. A shock, a party, and some Siriusly angr...

Oh the Woes of Being a Teenager  
  
By: Azorilla  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Any people you don't recognize I do own though.  
  
A/N: Oh my. Sorry for not updating sooner people. I greatly appreciated your reviews! By the way.. How on earth do you get the italics to show up?  
  
Chapter 2: A shock, a party, and some Siriusly angry people  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg bellowed simultaneously. They raced up the desolate corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry trying to be the first to make it to Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I cannot BELIEVE that you lost track of the boy, Dung!" Mrs. Figg screeched, hitting him over the head with her carpet bag as they ran.  
  
"OOF" Mundungus wheezed. "Quit hitting me ya crazy old bat! Its was 'n accident."  
  
"Accident my arse!" She shouted, hitting him with her carpet once more. As they raced around the corner the stone gargoyle came into view.  
  
"Finally" Mundungus panted, "What's the password?"  
  
Arabella looked positively blank. "Ugh, just start naming candies, knowing him its something oddly stupid like that."  
  
"Cockroach Clusters!"  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees!"  
  
"Blood Pops!"  
  
"Ice Mice!"  
  
"Droobles Blowing Gum!"  
  
"Umm... Skittles?"  
  
"Yes!" Shouted Mundungus pumping his fist into the air. Mrs. Figg took a moment to throw him a very dirty look. As they stepped onto the moving staircase they became very quiet. "Oh he's going to be so angry with us" Whispered Mrs. Figg nervously. There was no time for Mundungus to reply as they had just reached the magnificent oak door that lead into the Headmaster's office. Glancing at each other and taking a deep breathe, Mundungus knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Come in Mrs. Figg, Mundungus" the Headmaster of Hogwarts called from inside. Taking another deep breathe, they opened the door and Mrs. Figg let out a loud scream.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" she screamed again pointing.  
  
Sirius winced, and looked over at his friend Remus. He had his eyebrow raised and was looking quite amused with the whole situation.  
  
"Calm down now Arabella, Sirius is a good friend of mine. He is in no way guilty of the crimes that were brought against him." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I will explain everything to you and Mundungus at a later point, now sit down and tell me what can I do for you on this lovely morning?"  
  
Mrs. Figg edged into a chair the farthest away from Sirius eyeing him suspiciously while Mundungus decided to stand. "Well, Professor, umm you see.. Mundungus had a bit of a problem keeping an eye on young Harry last night.. and well.." Mrs. Figg stuttered.  
  
Sirius immediately perked up at the sound of Harry's name in the present conversation. "What? What about Harry? Is he all right? Is he sick? Injured?" Sirius asked quickly.  
  
"If you'd let me finish!" Mrs. Figg snapped. Sirius glared, Remus hid a smile and Dumbledores eyes twinkled as Mrs. Figg's infamous temper flared up.  
  
"He ran away" Mundungus said suddenly. There was dead silence and then—  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RAN AWAY!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"What? Why would he run away? Weren't you supposed to be watching him?" Remus asked alarmed.  
  
"YOU FOOL! HE COULD BE BEING TORTURED BY DEATHEATERS RIGHT NOW!" Sirius screamed. As Sirius filled his lungs with more air Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Silence!" He said quietly but firmly. Silence fell, they all looked at him. He smiled and held out a tin with cats doing the tango imprinted on the sides.  
  
"Lemondrop?" Dumbledore looked around at the faces that ranged from glares to plain amusement. "Ah well, more for me" he said and popped one into his mouth. "Now about Harry. I had a feeling that this day would come. Albeit a bit sooner then I expected but nevertheless it would have come eventually." "So what do you propose we do?" Sirius asked vehemently.  
  
"When he's ready, he will come back to us." Dumbledore said firmly, but quietly.  
  
"I am NOT just going to sit here and wait for my godson to 'come back to us when he's ready' Dumbledore!" Sirius snapped angrily. "He could be picked up by Death eaters, or worse, Voldemort himself!"  
  
"Search the stars if you will Sirius, but if Harry doesn't wish to be found, then by Merlin I doubt you'll find him" Dumbledore said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Sirius then got up, followed by Remus and strode out of the room slamming the door behind them.  
  
"What now Dumbledore?" Mrs. Figg whispered.  
  
"Now, we wait" He said softly.  
  
Back at Remus' house:   
  
"Moony, I can't believe he would run off like that! He knows how dangerous it is out there for him." Sirius cried.  
  
Remus sighed. "I know Sirius, I know. We need to find him as soon as possible"  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"I suggest that we check muggle places first. We all know how much Harry hates his fame and being recognized, so I doubt that he would go into a Wizarding area where he could easily be recognized" Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Right then, first stop: Muggle London"  
  
Harry's POV   
  
Harry grinned and brought the red plastic cup up to his mouth to drink the cold beer that was in the glass. 'This was DEFINIELY the best plan ever' he thought as he swayed in time with the loud upbeat music that reverberated around the room. He looked around the room at all the other kids dancing and his grin grew wider.  
  
He then decided that he was tired of dancing and looked down at the pretty girl in front of him that he was currently grinding with. She looked to be about 5"3, only a few inches shorter then Harry's 5"8. Her long hair was dark with a few purple streaks in it. She had a lip ring and many piercings in her ears. She was wearing a black and gray pleated mini skirt with a black tank top that said 'Rebel with out a cause"  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go outside and get some air?" He shouted into her ear. She grinned up at him and nodded. As they made their way through the wildly dancing teen a girl reached out and pinched his butt hard. When he spun around he received a wink from a vivacious blonde haired girl named Magda. The girl who was leading him by the hand to the backdoor had also turned when she felt a tug on her hand and glared at the blonde. She turned again and pulled on his arm.  
  
Harry and the girl continued to make their way to the back door of the two story factory house that the party was currently being held at. He opened the door for her and let her go in front of him. Now out on the porch, with the cool night air blowing about him he turned to the girl with a wry grin.  
  
"I don't believe I caught your name while we were dancing" Harry said.  
  
She smiled at him and said in lovely voice "I'm Kylie, you can call my Ky for short, or even KP which are my initials."  
  
Harry grinned, he was beginning to like this girl. She had a lot of spunk and a lot of attitude  
  
"Well I'm Harry Potter" He offered. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she moved from leaning against the railing to the bench. She patted the seat beside her after she has settled herself down and grinned at him. He obliged, and sat down next to her.  
  
"So what's your story?" she asked turning to him and piercing him with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"I mean what's your story? Your obviously not from around here 'cause I haven't seen you or heard of you before. So are you a runaway or what?"  
  
Harry gave her a lopsided grin "Yeah I suppose so"  
  
He thought back to the last week.. After Harry had secured his money and gotten it exchanged into muggle pounds he had walked around muggle London for a bit before deciding to sleep on a park bench for the night. After all, he had been very tired after the taxi ride and being brutally beaten by a bush and the ground after he had dropped out of his Aunt and Uncle's second story bathroom window.  
  
So, after he had woken up and taken care of pressing business in his bladder he set out to find a place to stay when he had run across a gang of goth kids. Long story short they liked him and offered him a place to stay in the Factory. The Factory was basically a giant building full of runaway kids of all sorts. It was perfect in his eyes.  
  
Harry realized he had been daydreaming after a soft weight settled into his lap. He looked up and saw Kylie sitting in his lap with an impish grin.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, you were daydreaming, thought id get your attention by sitting on you" She snickered.  
  
Harry grinned, "Well not that I might much anyways" And with that he put his hand behind her surprised head and brought it down to his level so that he could kiss her. She pulled back slightly startled and then she grinned.  
  
"Ahh, you're a fast one aren't you Mr. Harry Potter?" she purred, kissing him again while sliding her hand under his shirt. Harry's breathe quickened and he deepened the kiss before she broke it off quickly and got off his lap with an impish grin.  
  
"Tell me what you were daydreaming about. 'Cause I know you weren't daydreaming about me" She said with a laugh.  
  
Harry frowned, slightly disappointed. After telling his story quickly he asked for hers.  
  
"Well," She said with a slight frown on her face. "I live with my detestable parents whom I hate very much. They're in some kind of cult that I cant say much about, and well, I'm sort of in it too, but I only pretend to enjoy it even though I don't. And well, I spend most of my time up here at the factory hanging out with my friends and such."  
  
Harry was now interested, 'A cult?' he thought. 'Sounds sketchy to me.' Despite all of this and all that she had said he couldn't help but trust her.  
  
He was about to ask her a question when a loud screeching noise filled the air over the already loud music. Kylie let out a little squeak and grabbed Harry's hand at the same time Harry reached for her. Their hands connected and a shock that felt an awful lot like sticking your finger in a light switch plug went through their hands. Red sparks flew from the connected hands until they rapidly let go.  
  
"Oh my god" Kylie whispered staring at him.  
  
"Was that you or me?" She asked at the same time Harry said "Did you do that or did i?"  
  
They stared at each other for a second longer until realization hit them over the head in a most peculiar way.  
  
"You're a witch!"  
  
"You're a wizard!"  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Bad, good? I thought it was bit confusing, let me know and ill try clear things up for you all. By the way, I'm going on vacation soon so you wont see an update for at least another week or two. 


	3. Whos that? WHAT! Thats not MY Godson!

OH the Woes of Being a Teenager  
  
By Azorilla  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates.. I'm glad the majority of you guys like this story. For those of you who are confused, questions about the plot and story in general should be answered in this chapter. If you're still confused, feel free to e-mail me and I'd be happy to explain to you (  
  
Chapter 3: Whos that? WHAT! That's not my Godson!  
  
As the hours turned into days, and the days into weeks Harry grew more and more comfortable at The Factory. While he dearly missed the wizarding world and all that came with it, including Ron and Hermione, he knew it was for the best that he stayed away from it. Even though Harry's life wasn't ideal anymore (Harry snorted here, and thought to himself 'as if it has EVER been ideal) he was happy.  
  
The current boy in question, the famous Harry Potter was presently sitting on the floor of the small chipped and mildewing bathroom puking for all he was worth.  
  
"That's right, babe. Just let it all come out" Kylie said softly with a hint of amusement in her voice as she rubbed his back soothingly. She had been sitting next to him for the past 20 minutes rubbing his back and talking encouragingly while he vomited the previous night's beer up.  
  
Once he was finished Harry looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it" he said sheepishly.  
  
"Anytime!" She said with a grin and picked herself up off the floor. "Now! I'm gonna go see how Magda and Riley are doin' you gonna be okay sweet cheeks? "  
  
"Yeah" Harry answered getting up gingerly, he was still quite sore from doing those acrobatics on the table. As he made his was to the room that he shared with 4 other girls he had to step over the random passed out bodies of his friends and strangers. 'Man' Harry thought to himself. 'That was some party last night. Heck! It's some party every night!' Harry had finally reached his room on the 2nd floor of the factory and burst in without knocking. He was awarded with the sight of his 'roommate' having sex with her boyfriend on his bed.  
  
"Oh jeez, Spike! Do you have to do that on my bed? Your bed is like 4 feet away you could have at least made it that far at the very least!" Harry complained hotly while adverting his eyes.  
  
"S-s-sorry Har' yours was closer to the door!" She said gasping for breath, "Use my bed for whatever you need right now, were almost finished anyways."  
  
"Right." Harry said rolling his eyes. He flopped down on to Spike's rickety twin bed and put her headphones on effectively blocking out the sounds in the bedroom.  
  
Harry thought back to the previous month, and mostly about Kylie. While she was beautiful in almost every way imaginable she still had her many personality flaws. She was heavy smoker for one, and would take everyone down with her who was a non smoker. Including Harry himself. She also had a way of never being wrong that irked Harry to no end and had caused numerous violent arguments between the two of them.  
  
'And she's a witch' Harry thought. He smiled briefly but it slowly slipped away as if it had never been there. She goes to Durmstrang in Bulgaria which is why she has such an odd accent that I couldn't place at first. 'Her parents are deatheaters. SHE'S a deatheater' Harry thought. 'She's everything that I've been sworn to fight against since I was born. But she's different.' Said the little voice in the back of his head.  
  
Slowly his thoughts drifted away from Kylie to the Wizarding world. 'I wonder what's been happening since I left' he thought bitterly. 'I bet they don't even notice I'm gone. Or actually, scratch that. They noticed that Harry Potter and all his fame and glory is gone, but me... not myself is missing.." Harry thought unhappily.  
  
'Sirius.' Harry thought suddenly. 'He knew me for me.'  
  
'No, he didn't' said a nasty voice in the back of his head. 'He only thought of you as James. He looks at you and sees his best friend staring back at him.' Harry gave an angry yell and punched the wall next to him. There was a yelp from the other bed and a loud thud.  
  
"Jeez Harry, were done, were done!" Spike said irritably. She and her boyfriend left in a hurry knowing how Harry could be when he was in one of his moods. Harry sighed, and rolled over shutting the music off and closing his eyes praying for sleep to take him.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Moony!" Sirius bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "Moony! Get down here! You'll never believe this." Remus Lupin rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:30 a.m. with a groan he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his bathrobe off the desk chair making his way sleepily towards the stairs.  
  
"MOONY!" Sirius bellowed again.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, 'ever the patient one, Sirius.' He thought grumpily. He raised his voice and called hoarsely "Coming!"  
  
As he descended the stairs he saw Sirius at the bottom bouncing on the balls of his feet like a little kid excited about Christmas day.  
  
He smiled tiredly and made his was to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee "Whats up Sirius?"  
  
"It's Harry, Moony!"  
  
Remus instantly perked up. "What about him?" he asked sitting down in the hard chair.  
  
"I've caught a whiff of him while I was out taking a walk in my animagus form!"  
  
Remus frowned. "You know you shouldn't be going out. The landlord doesn't really want us to have pets and he'll throw us out if he catches you coming back and forth."  
  
Sirius waved it aside impatiently. "But Moony! He's here! He's here in Muggle London. On some rundown street called 32nd street. We HAVE to go and get him!"  
  
"Sirius, calm down. We'll get him, don't worry. That's the whole reason we rented this duplex out was so we could bring him back here and help him. We need to wait till night though. I won't have you getting us kicked out of another apartment. And a pretty nice one too" He added smugly.  
  
"But—"  
  
"NO Sirius, were waiting till nighttime"  
  
Sirius glared at Remus, but grudgingly agreed. Remus gave a wide smile and said cheerily "Well now that that's settled shall we have some breakfast?"  
  
As the hours went by Sirius became more and more anxious. He hoped that Harry was all right. What if he was scared? Or hurt? Or even dead? Sirius would never forgive himself. Not for letting down Lily and James again. He would make things right, even if it killed him. After what seemed like an eternity night finally fell and Remus' soft voice came to Sirius through the door of his bedroom.  
  
"Padfoot? It's time to go."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the crowd screamed. Harry was currently on his fourth beer and was trying to out chug the guy next to him for all he was worth. Finally, he set down an empty beer glass on the table with a 'chink' and the crowd went nuts.  
  
Harry grinning stupidly said "YES! I am lord chugger munker uhh thinger!"  
  
He laughed and felt arms encircle him, pulling him away from the crowd. Kylie pulled him over to a less crowded part of the room and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
Harry looked down at her in surprise and said "What was that for?"  
  
She grinned mysteriously and replied "Just for being so damn sexy. By the way I love that tattoo that you got"  
  
Harry looked down at his tribal tattoo that was circling his left bicep and grinned.  
  
"Me too. Did you see my eyebrow ring yet?"  
  
She didn't respond however, as she was currently lighting up on her 8th cigarette today. Harry took the pack from her and took one out and held it to the light she was holding towards him. He smiled at her and breathed in deeply.  
  
"It looks freakin hott" she purred. Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew that tone of voice quite well by now to know that she was feeling frisky. He gave her and impish grin and put an arm around her back to draw her closer.  
  
"Shall we go to a more private room?" He asked in her ear. She giggled. But before she could answer a loud shout rang out through the party.  
  
"POLICE! Everybody run!"  
  
"Shit" Harry muttered, he grabbed Kylie's hand and pulled her toward the door. Racing through it as the police entered through the back way they just barely made it out in time. As they and many other's ran down the darkened street Harry tripped on a stone falling on the soft grass of a neighbor's yard. Kylie turned around made to help him up but he exclaimed "Don't stop for me, keep going!" She gave him a fleeting look before running off into the night. Harry flipped over onto his back and put the still lit cigarette up to his mouth taking a large puff. He continued to lay there for a few minutes until a familiar voice said  
  
"HARRY!?"  
  
(A/N: I was tempted to leave it there...)  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Remus grinned broadly. As he and Sirius walked down their street to Harry's Remus gave a sharp tug on Sirius' leash.  
  
"Now, Now Snuffles! Don't get to far ahead of me now."  
  
Sirius promptly growled as if to say 'You'll pay for this later' Remus just laughed. They continued to walk for about 15 minutes longer before a group of teenagers came hurdling past them. One shouting frantically:  
  
"Wait! WAIT! Harry tripped back there, we should wait for him at the corner!"  
  
"Screw Harry! I'm not getting caught by the police again!" A boy with dark blue hair yelled back. As the continued on their way, Remus and Sirius exchanged worried glances and Sirius instantaneously changed back into a human.  
  
"Sirius! Are you mad!? What if a muggle sees you?" Remus hissed.  
  
"My only concern at this point is my godson" Sirius snapped, ripping the collar off his throat and sprinting down the street leaving Remus to huff and puff behind him.  
  
"Damn it, Sirius!" Remus wheezed once he caught up with him, "Don't go so fast!"  
  
But Sirius wasn't paying attention to Remus, he was looking at the dark haired youth laying on the grass calming puffing away on his cigarette.  
  
"What're you just standing their for? Harry's street is that!" Remus exclaimed pointing down the way they had run from. Sirius, still ignoring Remus took a step closer and gasped.  
  
"HARRY!?"  
  
"What..?" Remus asked weakly then he took a good look at the startled youth that had sat up at the sound of his name. Only it wasn't Harry. This boy was to tall to be him, he was also slightly muscular with a mop of messy dark hair with streaks of bold green in them. His eyes traveled over the pierced eyebrow to the fierce tribal tattoo. No, definitely not their Harry. But then... He looked at his brilliant green eyes, and his eyes traveled up farther.... To reveal a lightening bolt shaped scar.  
  
Remus gasped and sputtered "Harry?"  
  
Harry, who was quite startled to see his former professor and godfather gawking at him in the dead of night while he puffed on his cigarette, grinned.  
  
"Heeeey! Siri! Remmie ole boy how's it hangin'?!" Harry slurred. He got up off the grass, took a final puff of his cigarette and put it out on the palm of his hand to shock of the two men standing in front of him.  
  
Sirius instantly became angry. "Your drunk" he accused.  
  
"No shit Sherlock" was the bitter reply. "Now if you don't excuse me I need to go find my friends."  
  
"Oh no you don't Harry, your coming with us" Sirius started forward, and grabbed Harry's upper arm in surprisingly strong grip. Harry began to struggle almost immediately.  
  
"Gerroff me you overgrown mutt!" Harry yelped drunkenly.  
  
"Moony! Help me!" Sirius cried exasperatedly. Remus who was still in quite a state of shock was shaken out of his stupor when Harry suddenly swung his fist around and clocked Sirius in the nose with it.  
  
"OW!" exclaimed Sirius letting go of Harry and grabbing his nose. "Harry! What was that for?"  
  
"I" Harry drew himself up and grinned cheerfully "am not 'Arry Potter. I am Lord Chuggs a lot"  
  
Remus couldn't help it. He snorted. 'Lord Chugs a lot? Give me a break'. He reached down and grabbed a pebble and muttered.  
  
"portus"  
  
Then he looked up and said "OY, Lord Chugs a lot! Catch this!" and with that he threw the pebble at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned stupidly and caught it. His look of happiness soon turned to one of anger as he was whisked off to Remus' and Sirius' place. "Are you all right Sirius?" Remus asked Sirius, who was still gaping at the spot where Harry had been only moments before.  
  
"We need to get back to your place, and quickly Remus" Sirius said gravely.  
  
And with that, the apparated.  
  
A/N: Well.. its like 3 in the morning, so I'm certain that this was complete rubbish with the grammar and spelling. By the way.. Was it still confusing? Does ANYONE know how I can make the italics work? Annnnd.... Were getting to the whole bonding part soon, don't worry.  
  
By the way.. Just a poll: Should I keep Kylie in? Or should she go away or something?  
  
Next Chapter: Reactions. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Kylie.  
  
Review!  
  
--AZ 


	4. Leaving Again

OH the Woes of Being a Teenager  
By Azorilla  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
A/N: So sorry for the delay people. Just so no one thinks I'm ungrateful or anything I appreciate every single one of your reviews, they greatly motivate me wink wink.  
  
However, I wont be responding to them unless you have a direct question (I don't think anyone has asked me anything yet checks nope), because in my opinion 50 bazillion lines of review responses is slightly ridiculous, and id never get this story finished. So yeah.. on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Reactions  
  
For the third night in a row Harry sat in a small bathroom puking his guts out. The only difference this time was that both Sirius and Remus were there rubbing his back and talking encouragingly. This irked him to no end.  
  
Sirius sighed, "Harry, what's happened to you? What're you doing to yourself? Getting tattoos, drinking, smoking..." He trailed off hopelessly.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and looked over at his best friend. "My Sirius, sounds a bit like you."  
  
"Stuff it, Moony" Sirius growled.  
  
Harry, (whose head was inside the toilet bowl) rolled his eyes. 'Bloody perfect' he thought irritably, 'just what I need, them bickering while I have a roaring headache!' After he was finished with a fresh bout of dry heaves, he sat up abruptly and said quite cheerfully:  
  
"Well now that that's over with I think ill be on my way now!"  
  
And with that he got up and made his was out of the bathroom and through the living room to the door. He didn't get far though, as Sirius and Remus had both jumped up and followed him.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Harry" Remus said.  
  
"Your staying with us" Sirius snapped, "So don't think your going anywhere, we're going to sort this all out in the morning."  
  
"I'm not staying here with you two." Harry said nastily, "You can't make me stay here if I don't want to, neither of you are my legal guardians." He added with a smirk. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, then Sirius smiled grimly and said, "'Fraid not Harry, I'm still your godfather and therefore I still have some authority over you. Now don't make me put you in a body bind to get you to go upstairs and go to sleep"  
  
"You wouldn't." Harry said uncertainly.  
  
He did.  
  
Ten minutes later saw Harry laying stiff as board on comfy blue covered bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry" Sirius said softly as he turned off the lights, "and I'm sorry about this, but it's necessary."  
  
Harry groaned, he had absolutely no choice but to sleep now, it wasn't like he could get up and tango if he felt like it. As he slowly drifted off he thought about the next day and what surprises it might bring.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cheery. Harry dearly wished the sun would explode at the moment.  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Remus said cheerfully as he walked into his room unannounced, "I'm going to take the body bind off of you now so that you can come and have breakfast with me and Sirius!" he paused to smile here.  
  
Harry looked at him and slowly counted backwards from 10 so that he didn't lose his temper so early in the bloody morning.  
  
"I'll just leave you to change and get washed up now" Remus said happily.  
  
'Bloody twit must be on fricking drugs' he thought grumpily, as he looked at the clothes that had been left at the end of his bed. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at the light pastel colored polo shirt that he was holding up. He looked at the khaki pants that accompanied the horrible shirt. He proceeded to shudder, and then drop the offending items back onto the bed, opting to stay in the clothes he's worn last night.  
  
He quickly made his way out of the room and into the bathroom off to the right of his room. After he was finished in there he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was greeted with a sight he considered to be most unpleasant.  
  
Remus Lupin, his former DADA teacher was standing at the counter cooking eggs and bacon and humming along to something that sounding suspiciously like the Rocky theme. He looked around and saw Sirius sitting at a small table with a steaming cup of hot coffee. Sirius looked up when he entered and smiled tiredly.  
  
"Morning Harry"  
  
Harry sat down next to him and asked as quietly as he could "Is Remus on drugs?"  
  
Sirius snorted. Remus turned around and asked cheerfully "All right there, Padfoot?"  
  
"Yes, Moony"  
  
Satisfied with his answer, Remus turned back around to his cooking, but not before Harry caught a glimpse of the apron he was wearing. It had a picture of hot pink wolf on it saying 'howl if your mad' on it.  
  
Harry turned to Sirius again, "He's either gay, or he's on drugs. Which is it?"  
  
Sirius chuckled, "Its neither, he's just a VERY happy morning person."  
  
"Understatement of the century" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
After breakfast was over, Harry looked up at Sirius and Remus to see them both watching him. He looked at them nervously and asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, we need to talk..." Remus trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"I don't want to talk." Harry said instantly, looking away.  
  
"Fine, we don't have to talk right now, at this second, but we ARE going to have a talk later." Sirius said firmly, "I'll make you a deal. If we let you go back over to the place you were staying at to get your clothes and belongings and you come back here we'll stay off your back for awhile"  
  
Harry turned around and stared at Sirius for a minute, before he broke into a wide grin and eagerly agreed. 'And this way, I can just take off again. They'll never know what hit them' he thought with a smirk.  
  
Remus seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, because he raised his eyebrow and said "Of course if your not back here before dark then we'll just use the tracing spell we put on you last night to find you."  
  
'Damn' Harry thought with anger, 'Of course he has to think of EVERYTHING.'  
  
10 minutes later though, Harry was walking along the desolate road to The Factory. 'What am I going to do? I can't just leave all my friends behind' Harry thought, 'And Kylie... What's going to happen to her?' Harry didn't have time to pursue his thoughts or feelings about her right now though, as he had finally arrived at The Factory's crummy door.  
  
Pushing aside the rotting door he walked inside only to be barreled over by two girls with way to much energy.  
  
"Harry!" They both shrieked in unison.  
  
"Oh my god, we were so worried about you!" Magda, a girl with short red hair and an even shorter skirt exclaimed.  
  
"Did tha polic' catcha Harry?" Riley, the girl with blue hair and a long nose asked.  
  
Harry tried to sit up but Magda was straddling his chest. "Mags" he gasped, "If you'd get off my chest ill explain what happened."  
  
"Oh right." She blushed getting up and giving him a hand up, "Kylie was frantic, said you tripped and such. You should come see her so she'll stop talking 'bout you. Say you guys dating yet?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, Magda was a fast talker. "Not were not going out" He replied evenly knowing it could start a fight between Magda and her.  
  
"Oh" Magda said smiling, "That's good to know"  
  
Music floated out from the dining room, Harry curious as to what was going on walked in and laughed. Kylie was dancing on the table with two other girls to the song "In the Jungle" it was such a funny sight to see three girls pretending to be lions that Harry couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly Kylie caught sight of Harry, she gave a loud shriek jumped off the table and jumped up again and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Harry your all right! I was so worried" She cried kissing his nose.  
  
Harry was suddenly very aware that she was wearing a skirt and his hands were very close to her butt. He coughed and tried to put her down but she shrieked again and jumped out of his arms.  
  
"I LOVE this part!" She cried, "In the Jungle the Mighty Jungle the Lion sleeps toniiiiiiight, a wheeeee...." She sang very off key and loud dancing around the table.  
  
Harry laughed again and shouted over her, "I'm gonna go get my stuff and then I'm heading out, ill talk to you later, Ky" Then he left then room.  
  
Kylie, however, had stopped dancing and was doing a very good impression of a fish. "Stuff? Heading out? HARRY POTTER! Where do you think your going?!" She screeched running after him.  
  
Up in his room Harry had almost finished packing when Kylie burst in. One look at her face told him that he had better prepare for another fight.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" She demanded.  
  
"My godfather and ex-teacher found out where I am, now I have to go back." Harry said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Go back?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears to his horror.  
  
"Not back to Dursley's, just down the street, they've bought a duplex or something" He said hastily, "We'll still be able to hang out."  
  
She sniffled. "Yeah, whatever"  
  
"Oh come on don't be like that" Harry said.  
  
"Just shut up and go Harry" She yelled, "It's obvious you like Magda better then me anyways!"  
  
Harry groaned. "That's not true and you know it! I like you both the same"  
  
She glared, "Oh so you can kiss me but you like us both the 'same'?"  
  
"Now if I'm not mistaken, you've been doing all the kissing first..." Harry instantly knew it was a mistake to say that.  
  
Her eyes spilled over with tears, and she gave an angry shriek she seized one of his books that was closest to her and hurled it at his head. Harry ducked and shouted  
  
"OY! What was that for?"  
  
Kylie gave another shriek and grabbed another book and this time her aim was true. She nailed him right above his left eye. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw her lift her hands to her mouth and run over to him.  
  
"Oh Harry, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed grabbing his head and examining her handiwork  
  
Harry groaned, "You'd make an excellent beater with an arm like that" He rubbed his forehead and grumbled some more.  
  
"I've really got to get going, Ky" Harry sighed.  
  
He looked down into her eyes and smiled briefly before leaning down and pecking her on the lips.  
  
"I'll try and get out later this week, don't worry we'll see each other again."  
  
Back at Sirius' and Remus' duplex....   
  
"Harry! Where on earth did you get that nasty bruise from?" Remus exclaimed as he opened the door for him. He grabbed him by the arm and led him into the kitchen.  
  
"Sit" He ordered, and then proceeded to examine his forehead.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius came in, and leaned over Remus' shoulder and watched Remus examine Harry.  
  
"Did you get in a fight, Harry" Sirius suddenly asked.  
  
:"Not unless you count some girl chucking a book at my head a fight." Harry muttered pulling out of Remus' grip.  
  
"A girl did this to you?" Sirius chuckled, "Shes got some arm."  
  
Harry glared at him and walked into the living room and flipped on the television. Jerry Springer was on so he settled back into the couch. Unfortunately he was interrupted by Sirius sitting next to him and staring at him.  
  
"What" he bit out irritably.  
  
"Who was the girl? Was she your girlfriend?" Sirius asked.  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Sirius! I don't want to talk about it!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay. Take a chill pill kiddo."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes skyward.  
  
The rest of the day passed much in the same manner, with both Sirius and Remus trying to pry for details about what he had been doing these past few weeks, and Harry giving no answers at all. But by nightfall Harry had had enough, and politely excused himself to go sit out on the porch to 'think about things'. In all reality, he just needed a smoke. So as he lit up and breathed in deeply he felt himself relaxing and gave himself a small smile. It wasn't there for long however, as Remus had just stepped out onto the porch too.  
  
Harry groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Remus raised an eyebrow and took the cigarette out of his hand and dropped it onto the porch floor crushing it with the heal of his shoe.  
  
"Those things will kill you, you know" Remus said lightly, "Sure you don't want to talk about things?"  
  
"Positive" He said between gritted teeth.  
  
Remus opened his mouth to say something else when they suddenly heard the sound of feet pounding on the hard pavement. They both looked up and were shocked when a dark haired girl came running up their front walk.  
  
"Harry!" Kylie gasped, tears running down her face, "Harry, they tried- tried to make me.." she cried as she collapsed into his arms pulling them both to the ground with her in his lap.  
  
Remus was thoroughly startled, but Harry wasn't. "Shh, just take deep breaths and tell me what happened." He could feel her shaking and rubbed her back, he was to engrossed in her that he didn't even notice Sirius come out onto the porch and stand beside Remus with a bewildered look on his face, one glance at his friend told him that he was just as confused as Sirius was.  
  
"They- the death eaters, they tried to make me—make me o-one of them!" She sobbed, "But I couldn't! I couldn't, Harry. Because I thought of you, and I just couldn't!"  
  
"It's all right, Ky" Harry said softly, "Your safe now."  
  
"And- and then I tried to run, and they grabbed me, but I escaped and I came here." She cried burrowing her face into his chest.  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius, "Can she stay here Sirius? She hasn't got anywhere else to go. Please" he added.  
  
"We'll see Harry," Sirius said exchanging glances with Remus, "Lets just get inside and finish this conversation in there, its dangerous out here."  
  
A/N: This chapter was obviously more of a filler then anything else, I no longer am having writers block though, so the next chapter should be out by Sundayish.  
  
Next chapter: New living arrangements for everybody; Ron and Hermione; Harry and Kylie fess up to why they both left their homes; Dangerous habits emerge; teenage angst; Sirius and Remus panicking etc. 


	5. In Which Sirius and Remus acquire headac...

Oh the Woes of Being a Teenager  
  
By Azorilla  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
A/N: Okay, I lied about that Sunday update. The story SHOULD start slowing down now that I know what I want to do. I've got all the chapters planned out in detail so you should see more regular updates.  
  
This chapter is actually part ONE of two... I figured id better get something out soon as opposed to waiting another 2 weeks.  
  
Nadia Greenleaf- Kylie is a Mary Sue I suppose.. Her last name is Parker and therefore she's not related to Pettigrew. Don't worry though, you'll find out more about her family and origins (also who she's related to) in this chapter.  
  
Would ANYONE tell me how to use the italics? It would make the story so much easier to read.  
  
Chapter 5: In which Sirius and Remus acquire Pounding headaches  
  
"So let me get this straight" Sirius said rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Your parents are death eaters. You're a Parker, one of the most prominent pureblood families by marriage, and your parents tried to initiate you into their club but you some how managed to escape because you don't follow their whole 'I hate mudbloods and muggles' deal and you came here, to Harry Potter, the 'savior' of the light?"  
  
"Erm, yes, that sounds about right" Kylie said grimly, "Your innocent though, I know that. Met Pettigrew, I did. Horrible little bugger"  
  
"You met Pettigrew?" Harry asked eagerly, "Where was he last?"  
  
"Now is not the time, Harry" Remus sighed, "What do you want from us Kylie?"  
  
Kylie frowned looking at him, "I don't want ANYTHING from you" she said testily, "I just need a place to stay for the night, the Factory isn't safe, that's the first place the death eaters would look for me."  
  
Harry groaned, "They'd better not go there, that was the only place I felt safe for the longest time."  
  
Sirius who had been frowning through the entire exchange, suddenly spoke. "I think we might be related, Kylie."  
  
Kylie laughed bitterly. "Ahh, yes. We were, once I believe. Or still are, I'm not really sure, the pureblood lines get confusing sometimes. I believe you're my third cousin once removed, something along those lines. My great grandmother was Elladora Black until she married Jonathan Parker."  
  
"Yes, that makes sense," Sirius said thoughtfully, "Were not really related then, because I believe my dear Aunt Elladora divorced Jonathan then killed him..." he trailed off in thought.  
  
Harry glanced sideways at Remus who was looking distinctly green and said, "How did you escape, Kylie?"  
  
She sighed, and blew a strand of magenta colored hair off of her forehead. "Well, its complicated really," she began slowly, "I was kneeling in front of V- Voldemort telling him that I would rather die before I became a death eater when it thundered quite loudly, which in itself was quite odd considering it was clear night, it must have scared the death eaters or something because some of them started shrieking and Voldemort was screaming for silence. It was pure pandemonium, with them running all over the place screaming about the wards. He didn't even notice me get up and slink away but this death eater caught me by the arm and dragged me into a corner, he pushed a scarf into my hands and told me to hang on tight... and then I was outside London a mile away from the factory, so I ran here" She finished with another sigh.  
  
Remus was frowning, and Sirius looked alarmed. Harry looked from one to the other before asking "Well, what does that mean? About the wards?"  
  
"I have no idea, Harry" Remus said softly, "Perhaps you two had best get to bed, its getting rather late. We'll discuss Kylie's living arrangements in the morning. Kylie, you can take my bed for the night, Harry will show you where it is."  
  
Sirius waited until Kylie and Harry were upstairs and he heard the sound of a door being opened before turning to Remus. "What do you think it means, Moony? If Voldemorts wards have fallen do you think the Ministry attacked him?"  
  
"I doubt it, we all know that the Fudge is a spineless git, he wouldn't have the strength or the bravery to attack someone so powerful."  
  
Sirius sighed, "I suppose your right, We'll talk to Dumbledore about it later, it cant be to important or he would have contacted us by now. Another matter is Kylie... What're we going to do about her?"  
  
"Well, we can't exactly let her go traipsing back to her parents after she betrayed them, they'd kill her."  
  
Sirius nodded, "She can stay till the end of summer then, than we'll make better living arrangements for her."  
  
Sirius groaned, "We only have three bedrooms, Remus." "Ahh," Remus said thoughtfully, "That could pose a bit of a problem."  
  
"Your telling me..."  
  
"Well, what about the Black's second house? It hasn't been lived in for years, so it shouldn't have anything dangerous in it. Not to mention all the protection charms its got on it, and its got quite a nice yard from what you've told me about it."  
  
"No." Sirius said instantly.  
  
"Sirius... We haven't got much of a choice here, we've suddenly acquired two teenagers and living in this close of quarters could be very very bad for our health." Remus pointed out.  
  
Sirius sighed, "Yes... your right I suppose, but were going to do some SERIOUS cleaning and redecorating when we get there."  
  
Remus smiled. "Of course, we'll tell the kids in the morning then."  
  
Meanwhile... upstairs..   
  
"Harry?" Kylie whispered softly, peering around Harry white door into his room. She grinned when she saw him, he was sprawled across the bed clad in his plaid boxers and a black tee shirt. He looked up when he saw her standing there in her nightshirt and said softly, "You shouldn't be in here, Sirius would butcher me, or you if he saw us in here scantily clad."  
  
She smiled and walked into the room setting herself gently at the end of his bed, and looked at him with her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Harry, I'm scared." She whispered.  
  
Harry looking thoroughly panicked at the thought that she might start crying again said quickly, "Its all right. Its over now, he cant get you here there are tons of enchantments on the house so he cant find us."  
  
It wasn't technically a lie, Harry thought, there had to be enchantments on the house so that he couldn't find them, or else Harry would already be dead or sitting in his dungeon.  
  
She smiled again, "I know, but, that's not why I'm scared. It's about the meeting, it was so frightening Harry."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked softly.  
  
She nodded, and began talking in a whisper, tears streaming down her face. "I was so frightened, my parents told me they had a surprise for me and I assumed we were going out for dinner or something but they brought me t- there, to his idea of Hell. It was horrible, we went through the dungeon first, and they had all these muggles chained up screaming and crying, torturing them. I'll never get their screams out of my head." She paused here to take a deep breath, and Harry moved closer to her tentatively rubbing her arm.  
  
"And then," She gulped, "They took me to his inner circle and they announced they were going initiate me into the death eaters.. I said no, and he u-used the cruciatius curse on me. It was so painful" She whispered.  
  
Harry sighed, and nervously moved forward pulling her into a rough hug. "Shh, its all right now, Ky."  
  
She buried her head into his shoulder for a few minutes and cried, but pushed him away and looked at him. "Harry, I have an idea." She said with a gleam he knew all to well in her eye.  
  
"What if I was to accept their tattoo and become a death eater? I could report back to you and we could save people, I would automatically be in his inner circle because I know you... I'd be like a double agent."  
  
"No!" Harry cried, "It would get you killed! Voldemort is an accomplished legimens, he would see right through you."  
  
"No, he wouldn't. My parents trained me in the art of occulemency." She said smugly.  
  
"No, absolutely not." Harry said  
  
"But—think about it, please Harry" She started.  
  
"NO, I won't let you, I can't lose you Kylie."  
  
"I don't want to feel useless, think about it please" She sobbed her eyes suddenly streaming again.  
  
Harry blanched, wondering how one second she could be happy go lucky and then go to crying in under 5 seconds. "Whatever," Harry muttered grumpily, "Ill 'think' about it, okay? Just go back to bed."  
  
She smiled and her face brightened considerably, she bent and kissed him on the nose before getting up and silently padding out of his room and down the hall to Remus' room.  
  
"Girls" Harry muttered, getting ready for bed.  
  
The next day dawned bright and cheerful, and Harry who for once, was not drunk or had a hangover was feeling quite happy. He got up and grabbed some clothes then made his way to the bathroom to shower and change only to crash into Sirius who was coming out of his room right across from Harry's.  
  
"OOF!" Harry said as he fell back against the wall holding onto his stomach and tried to grab at his shirt with the other hand as it flew up into the air. Sirius had to leap over him to keep from falling and squashing his to skinny godson.  
  
"Ugh, Moony was right, living in close quarters will definitely kill me" Sirius muttered, and then added in a louder voice, "All right there Harry? Didn't mean to smash into you there."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh yes I'm just peachy" he said sarcastically ignoring the hand that Sirius offered to help him up. He gathered up his clothes and continued on his way down to the bathroom but stopped when Sirius called out to him.  
  
"What?" He asked irritably.  
  
Sirius frowned, "Were going to have that talk tonight, kiddo. And were also having a bit of a meeting downstairs so shower quickly."  
  
"Whatever." Harry muttered.  
  
One hour later found the four occupants of the duplex around a square shaped table dressed, showered and eating breakfast.  
  
"Well, Kylie. Sirius and I have decided that you can stay for the remainder of the summer as we cant send you back to your parents." Remus said over his glass of orange juice.  
  
Kylie and Harry exchanged grins. "Really?" Kylie asked excitably.  
  
"Yes, really" Remus smiled. "But on three condtions, and these go for you too Harry." He added.  
  
Harry looked up from the owl he had just received and scowled darkly at Remus who ignored the obvious unhappiness radiating from his young charge and continued on with the conditions.  
  
"The first condition is that you have to tell us where your going to be at all times if you leave the house or the yard." Remus said.  
  
"The second condition," Sirius added, looking pointedly at Kylie. "Is that you guys aren't allowed in each others rooms after 12 in the evening." Harry blushed, and quickly ducked his head and pretended to read the long letter from Hermione. Kylie however, just flashed Sirius a bright grin and said "Yes, sir, Mr. Black, Sir!"  
  
Sirius grinned, and rolled his eyes. "It's Sirius, Kylie."  
  
Remus smiled, and continued. "The third condition is that under no circumstances are YOU to do magic Kylie. I know that Durmstrang may allow their pupils to do magic over the holidays but Sirius and I don't fancy having to fix any mistakes you make. Not to mention its traceable." He added as an afterthought.  
  
Harry looked up incredulously. "That's definitely not fair, that they get to magic during the holidays and we don't." Harry exclaimed.  
  
Kylie grinned, "One of the perks of going to that terrible place."  
  
"Right now," Sirius said, suddenly business like. "We're also going to be moving as this duplex is to small for the four of us. So eat fast and pack whatever you need, Harry. Kylie, Remus went over to your place earlier this morning and packed up your entire room and left a note for your parents."  
  
Kylie's eyes widened, "Oh no! But my kitten! Did you get my kitten?"  
  
Remus grimaced, and pulled a black ball of fluff out of his pocket. "You mean this little terror?" he asked, holding it out to her.  
  
"Aww, she's not a terror he just gets excited sometimes. Don't you Safia?" She cooed, as the black ball of fluff uncurled itself and opened her bright amethyst colored eyes.  
  
Harry groaned quietly, so only Sirius heard him. "Not another cat, NOT another cat."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Read your letter Harry"  
  
Harry glared at him, but looked down at his letter and began to read...  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? Don't let the muggles get you down to much, and don't fret over what happened last term, it wasn't your fault! I miss you and Ron dearly, as you must already know. I apologize that I haven't been able to write you during the first 3 weeks of holidays but things have been quite busy down here. You see... My parents are getting divorced.  
  
Oh Harry, it's terrible. My mom and dad have been fighting so much, sometimes over me, sometimes over money (even though they make more then enough, both of them being doctors). I fear it might be my fault, my going to Hogwarts and all. I know my dad is kind of standoffish about the whole 'magic' deal. I'm absolutely miserable, I don't know what to do.  
My dad even mentioned pulling me out of Hogwarts! I'm not sure why though. Oh no, it's just gotten worse too, my mums just come in and told that my Dad is moving out. I have to decide which parent I want to live with now!  
  
Oh I'm sorry; I'm getting the letter all wet. I'll just send this off, I'm sorry its so depressing.  
  
Much love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Did you know that Ron's been fighting with his family too? 'Difference of opinion' he calls it.  
  
P.P.S I've been made prefect by the way.  
  
P.P.P.S Don't forget to study hard, we've got O.W.Ls coming up!  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he read through the tearstained letter. He looked up to see Sirius watching him carefully. He quickly tucked the letter out of sight and asked quickly and as politely as he could "Can Ron and Hermione come and stay for a few days once we get settled into the new house?"  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and hesitated.  
  
Kylie however, perked up "I used to know a Hermione once... We used to be best friends growing up."  
  
Harry ignored her, and turned to Sirius. "Please Sirius it's really important to me." He gave him a pleading look and inwardly smirked when he saw Sirius' resolved crumple under his look.  
  
"Only for a few days though, Harry..." Sirius sighed. "Make it Saturday through Tuesday"  
  
"Right, so that gives us three days to get to the new house, clean and get situated." Remus announced. "All right, write Hermione and the Weasley's telling them plans, and make sure to get Hermione's address as we'll have to pick her up and then go pack Harry, and be quick about it."  
  
Before moving he hurriedly scrawled a reply on the back of Hermiones letter and tore off a piece of paper towel and did the same for Ron's then gave to Hedwig and sent her off.  
  
Harry then got up and took his empty plate to the sink and then made his way up to his room. Harry groaned and looked around the room, it was a disaster. There was clothing everywhere. He looked up and blanched, there was even a pair of pants hanging from the ceiling fan.  
  
Harry didn't even hear Kylie come up behind him, until she smacked his butt lightly making him jump. "Wicked, Harry!" she breathed standing next to him gazing at the room that looked as though a cyclone passed through.  
  
"You certainly did a number on this room considering you've only been here for two days!"  
  
Harry groaned, "I know, I know.. This is gonna take me AGES to clean and pack... and I don't even own that much stuff!"  
  
"Nahh, it'll take about 15 seconds if you let me help" she winked, and pulled her wand out of the waist band of her gray and pink plaid skirt.  
  
Harry grinned, "You're not supposed to do magic."  
  
She shrugged, and a few waves of her wand later his things were packed and ready to go. Harry laughed and said happily "That was easy!" as he made his was down the stairs.  
  
"All packed!" Harry announced as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Remus looked up alarmed, "Already? I figured it would take you at the very least 5 hours not 5 minutes.." He trailed off suspiciously.  
  
Harry shrugged noncommittally and said "I don't own much stuff".  
  
Sirius frowned, "That's another thing we need to do, is get you more clothing."  
  
Harry didn't respond to that but asked when they were leaving instead.  
  
Remus answered "In about 15 minutes, go watch TV or something for a bit until were done packing our things."  
  
Harry gave Kylie a sideways glance, and could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. Ten minutes later found them hanging outside the small upstairs bathroom window smoking cigarettes.  
  
"That is MUCH better," Harry groaned sucking in, "Its like I can feel all the stress floating away." Kylie inhaled deeply and nodded responding with a bright "Indeed!"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and Sirius was calling through the door, "Harry? Kylie? Are you two in there?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he hurriedly put out his cigarette, while Kylie chucked hers down the sink drain and dove under the sink to retrieve the can of Lysol spray and sprayed it wildly around.  
  
Harry coughed and said "Yeah, were in here Sirius, we were just, uh-"Harry paused here to think of a good excuse, but found that he was drawing a blank as to why two teenagers were in the bathroom together.  
  
"What're you doing in there? We're ready to go." Sirius said suspiciously rattling the locked door knob.  
  
Kylie was mouthing something to him that sounded like 'Tell him we were shmucking!'  
  
Harry however, had no idea what she was trying to say and said hurriedly "Kylie got her hair stuck in the drain, she needed help getting it out!"  
  
"What?" Sirius said confused, "How on earth did she manage that? Here let me in and I'll get it out."  
  
"No, no Sirius. Its all right we managed to get it out." Kylie turned and walked towards the door and opening it.  
  
Sirius peered into the cramped bathroom and sniffed the air, then he raised and eyebrow and said "Right, well the portkey is downstairs waiting for us, we've sent our things ahead so lets get a move on then, shall we?"  
  
"Right!" Harry and Kylie chimed together as Sirius turned and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Kylie turned to him with an incredulous expression on her face and mocked "'She got her hair stuck in the drain?'" She rolled her eyes and turned on her heal and marched down the hall, but not before Harry heard her mutter "Idiot" under her breath.  
  
"Hey! I resent that." Harry called after her.  
  
"Right, everybody ready? Holding on tight? Harry don't let go of the button now!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Well you should of chosen a bigger object to portkey."  
  
He never heard Remus' reply however as the portkey took effect and with a jerk behind his navel they were off uncomfortably banging shoulders with each other. When they landed Harry looked up amazed. They were standing in front of a large house that looked almost like a mansion, it was white and had a very Victorian/gothic look to it with its white and brick exterior and the large black iron fence surrounding it.  
  
Harry looked up at the gate and noticed a sign that read "The Black Domicile"  
  
Sirius smiled grimly and said, "Welcome to your new home kids."  
  
Harry and Kylie looked at each other and grinned, this was going to be a fun summer, with the house this huge they could get away with virtually anything. As they made their way up the lawn to the front doors Harry noticed a giant willow tree that was losing its leaves and asked tentatively if it was a whomping willow.  
  
Sirius laughed and replied "No, that's just a regular willow."  
  
'Thank god' Harry thought to himself, 'Wouldn't want another one of tho—'  
  
His thought was suddenly cut off by a loud high-pitched scream and a girl with brown bushy hair running full tilt at him. Harry's eyes widened and he said "Hermione?"  
  
Sirius started and said "What the..."  
  
He never finished his sentence as the girl had bowled over his godson and was crying all over him, he could vaguely make out her saying things like "Oh my god, where am I? Harry where are we? It was horrible I wished so hard to be away from home and suddenly I was here, I was—"  
  
"Oxygen!" Harry gasped and Remus had to pry Hermione off of Harry's neck but she latched onto him instead as he gently made shushing sounds.  
  
Kylie however had gone slack jawed and said incredulously "HERMIONE?"  
  
Hermione stopped crying and looked over at her and screamed again. Harry groaned, he was very tired of girls screaming and crying. "KYLIE!?" Hermione shrieked, as Remus and Sirius winced.  
  
Suddenly, without a thought the two girls launched themselves at each other and clung to each other shrieking and crying for all they were worth. (Harry was stepped on in this process.)  
  
"OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you in years!"  
  
"—Why didn't you tell me you were a witch!"  
  
"--I can't believe this! What're you doing here?!"  
  
"—My dad hit me and I wished I was here—"  
  
"—Terrible—"  
  
Harry had curled up into a ball and put his hands over his head in a poor attempt to avoid injury by the two girls who were shrieking and hugging like mad above him. Remus thankfully noticed his predicament and stepped in.  
  
"Who hit you Hermione?" he demanded.  
  
"M-my dad, my fault really, silly argument—no need to get upset" She babbled, slightly hysterical.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other and for the first time Harry noticed the black eye Hermione had, and clenched his jaw.  
  
"We should call you parents, Hermione." Remus started helplessly.  
  
"NO!" Hermione cried, clinging to Kylie and stepping on Harry's stomach again, "I'm not going back! You can't make me!"  
  
Sirius groaned and looked up at the sky, "Not another one!" he moaned, "Please not another one, what did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Harry grinned and looked up to Hermione and said cheerfully "Welcome to the family 'mione."  
  
A/N: Again, really sorry for the delay, hopefully the length will make up for it.. and anyways..  
  
A question: Do you guys want romance in this fic? Between Kylie and Harry? I can tell you right now, that this will be R/HR. VERY VERY light though, almost non existent.  
  
Review!  
  
-AZ. 


End file.
